From Soldier to Diciple
by hunter driver
Summary: During their Travel Miu meets a young boy while in Thailand, years later the boy is now a man that has seen war and wants to find a new life. OC focused, everyone is older, rated M for later, pairings unknown.


Greetings from HD, back for the new year with a new story. This is taking a slight spin on the Kenichi stories. Hope to get some reviews, and I'll keep working on this and others. My main focus for next is a new chapter for my Pokemon story, and post a new Strike Witch story.

* * *

><p>Ten years ago in Thailand<p>

A tall, muscular, older, blond haired man was traveling with an 8 year old blond haired girl. The man was none other than the Invincible Superman of Martial arts Hayato Furinji, and the young girl was his granddaughter Miu. They were currently traveling the world learning various Martial Arts and seeing the land. They were walking through one of the small towns outside of Bangkok, when they walked by a small gym where they were training Maui Thai. They looked in and saw one thing out of placed, a boy with brown hair about ten years old and had a clear American look. They both walked over to take a break and so they could talk. Hayato walked over to the head coach and ask him about the underground fighting. As they walked in the coach called a break, and all but the boy took a break as he continued to practice his kicks.

"Excuse me coach," Hayato asked after finding out the information on the fighting, "what's with that boy."

"Oh his father is an American pilot helping our military. The boy is a natural at fighting, you need only to show him a few times and he picks it. If he was a resident I have no doubt that he would a champion in 2 years' time."

As they were talking Miu walked over to the boy and joined kicking a bag next two him. They made small talk as they kept kick till Miu had to stop. The boy looked over and saw that she had tried to mimic his kicks but she had not built up the scar tissue to continue the kicks.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he gently rubbed her shins as his coach had done for him.

"Yeah I'm Miu Furinji," she said with a smile.

"I'm Nicholas Bodai. Let's take a break. What do you like to do?"

"Well I like kitties, martial arts, and learning new things. What do you like?"

"I love to fish with my dad, learning martial arts, and going new places. My goals are to learn different martial arts, and join the military like my dad."

"Do you want to spar?"

"Sure."

Both children stepped into the ring. Nickolas proceeded to do the ritual and then he took a good stance. At the go sign both kids shot to each other, with Nickolas landing the first blow on Miu's bad leg and then preceded to trade blows until Hayato stopped them from seriously hurting each other. Miu was smiling afterword. For once she was glad she made a new friend. They spent the next week training and getting to know each other. Hayato smiled as he watched their friendship build.

The next day Miu and Hayato were getting ready to leave and Nicholas was there to see them off. Hayato told the boy to come find him when he was older for more training. Miu ran over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I hope to see you again Nicky," she said as they walked off.

Present day Japan

A man was walking down the road after getting off the train. He stood around 6'2, had a lean but muscular build, short dark hair, he had the fuzz from not shaving, and a pair of Oakley sunglasses covered his eyes. He wore dark brown boots that were different shades of brown in random spots, a pair of lose jeans, a black t-shirt under a leather coat that was open, and over his shoulder was a green duffel bag with the faded print of "BODAI" written along the side.

"Let's see it should be about another two clicks or so east of here. I wonder if Miu is there?" he asked as walked in the direction.

As he walked down the road he heard the sound of a fight. He peaked down to see a gang fight, and was about to walk away when he saw long blond hair. He got closer and saw a girl with long blond hair and lots of curve in a martial arts stance wearing a purple leotard. She was fighting another girl with red hair, small chest, but had well-toned legs in a very unique style of jeans. The red head jumped up to deliver a powerful kick.

Miu was about to block the kick when someone caught Kisara's leg and threw it back. Everyone was stunned at the sight.

"I don't know who you think you are buddy, but you should just leave," Kisara said.

"Or what," he replied as he dropped his bag.

"Or this," a random thug said pulling out a handgun pointed at the man.

Kisara scowled at the sight, she hated weapons and was about to yell at the idiot. When the man was able to shake the pistol out of the mans hand, and now had full control.

"I'm surprised," he said as he dropped the mag and cleared the barrel, "that an idiot like you got a gun," he then began to disassemble the weapon and removed the firing pin, "now get," he finished as he pistol whipped the boy, "you ok Miu?"

"Who are you?" she asked as she tried to figure out who he was.

"Yeah," Kisara said taking a stance, "who do you think you are?"

"A friend now back off."

"Oh you going to hit a girl?" she asked with a hint of anger.

"No I'm going to fight a martial artist," he said taking his jacket off. The two girls blushed as they could see his shirt was almost form fitting. On his right bicep the bottom of a tattoo could be seen, but of what they could not see. He then assumed a basic fighters stance. Kisara jumped up to deliver an axe kick only to be knocked on the ground. She looked up and saw that he had grabbed her leg that she used to balance. As she began to regain her stance he had gained the mount.

"Do you give up?" he said cold.

"Yeah I got nothing down here," she said as she accepted the fact that she had been beaten.

"Then get your goons and clear out."

He walked over put his jacket on and grabbed his bag.

"Um… thanks for the help," Miu said as she helped up two men. One was a large man around 6'5 wearing glasses, and the other was a man with blue hair in a pony tail that had tape wrapped around his left hand.

"Anytime Miu," he said heaving the large man up place one arm around his shoulders to help him walk.

"I'm sorry but have me meet," she asked now stumped about who he was.

"I'll tell you later, right now these guys need help."

The man stood outside of the Chiropractor building, shades still on. He looked inside and saw different men all with Martial Arts background, grill a boy around Miu's age. Apparently he was there during the fight but ran away when he saw the gun. But his eyes drifted over to Miu. While the last year was hell on earth for him, it was worth it for seeing her again. His mind drifted to the thought of her and what see would look like whenever he needed a pick-me up. She became angelic in looks; her body toned and full of curves that was unbelievable, her hair flowing like a golden river down to the small of her back, her eyes the most beautiful blue ever to be seen, and (what he loved most) her smile. Her smile felt better the rays of sunlight on a cold day. He was so lost in his world he didn't hear another man get his attention. He looked over to see an older man around his height, almost milky white eyes, and rocking a pencil thin mustache that would make Jimmy Buffet proud.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just looking for someone."

"And who might that be?"

"Hayato Furinji."

"You rang," the gigantic blond haired man said sticking his head in.

"It's been 10 years," he said removing his sunglasses, "I've come to learn master."

"Well young man and who might you be?"

"Nicholas Bodai we meet in Thailand many years ago."

At this point Miu turned and looked at the man. She never forgot about the young boy she met all those years ago.

"Well do you mind if we have dinner first? And we can catch up it's been years," Hayato said stroking his long blond beard.

"Of course, also do you know a place I could stay for cheap or where your parking lot is?"

"Why my boy, you can stay here."

"Thank you master," he said bowing, then following them to dinner.

As they all sat around the table they listened to Miu retell the story of the fight in the alley way. All the while the young boy hung his head in shame.

"So Nicholas," the master spoke up, "how have you been these past few years?"

"The past four could have been better."

"Why is that son?"

"When I was 16 I just graduated from high school early, so as a present my dad took me with him on a trip to Brazil. There I studied at the Gracie Ju-Jitsu Academy. I got to be a blue belt when the incident happened. A terrorist group shot down my dad's helicopter, and he died. So after that I enlisted in the U.S. Army when I turned 17 and went to basic, then went to the Ranger School and got my tab. I was stationed at Hunter Army Airfield and continued my martial arts training, I even got to train with some fighters and coaches from the UFC. I got to be Level 4 in the Army Combative program, and got to be a team leader as a Specialist. But right after I turned 18 we got deployed to Afghanistan and," he got real silent.

"It's ok son you can tell us when you're ready."

"Thank you" was all he said, "But how have you been? I see you met others along your travels."

"Ah yes well you already met out Master of Arts and Ju-jutsu, Kōetsuji Akisame."

"Nice to meet you Nicholas," Akisame said.

"No the pleasure is all mine, I have never trained or trained with someone was a traditional Ju-jutsu expert."

Then next is our 100 Dan master in Karate, Sakaki Shio."

"What's up kid," a large man, all muscle, a scar going across his face, and sported an alcohol induced blush.

"Again another style I've never trained with, but I am always down for something new."

"The small man over there is the master of all Chinese Kenpo Ma Kensei and next to him is the lovely Kosaka Shigure the Prodigy of Swords and Master of all Weapons."

Nick looked over to see a shorter man, middle aged; his eyes hidden by his bowler hat, and had a very thick mustache. While the woman was indeed beautiful, she was also tall, held a curvaceous figure and well-endowed in her chest, she had long black hair tied in a ponytail, fair skin, and had light purple eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Kensei said as he ate his meal.

Shigure looked over at him as she polished her blade.

"Don't worry about her," Kensei spoke up, "she at least looked at you so maybe she'll talk to you later," he hinted suggestively. Only for a kunai to come flying at him, which he leaned out and Nick caught before it could hit anyone else. He then threw it back only in a pattern where it spun not flew in a straight line.

"So… you're familiar with… weapons," she spoke up.

"Only knives, fire arms, and improvised items I got real experience."

"And this gentle giant is Hopachai Apachi the," the master was cut off.

"The Death God of the Maui Thai Underground, my Thai coach spoke of you when he was training me. It's truly an honor," Nick said as he looked at the giant man.

"And lastly is out first disciple Shirahama Kenichi," he pointed to a boy around Miu's age that looked skittish and held little physique, "But what do you know Martial Arts wise?"

"Well I've studied Maui Thai, Savatt, Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu, Krav Maga, and MACP."

"What's MACP?" Miu asked.

"The Modern Army Combative Program, it's what we were taught to use on the battlefield. It's like MMA but uses more fatal techniques, but I'm tired and would like to get some sleep. Can one of y'all show me where I'm sleeping?"

"Here I'll show you," Miu said as she got up with him.

"It's good to see you Nicky-kun, it seems like it's been too long."

"It has Miu, how have you been?"

"I'm great, I really enjoyed my travels but now I'm studying at the local high school."

Nick listened as she talked more about her travels. He smiled a gentle smile as he walked next to her. She showed him to an empty room, and he set down his bag. He took a deep breath in as he closed his eyes. Miu watched as he relaxed, but only known to Nick was the echoing sounds of gunshots in his mind that rang out.

"Thank you Miu," he said as he laid down his head on his bag.

"Oh let me get you a," before she could finish she heard the sound of him snoring lightly.

She smiled lightly as she turned off the lights, not seeing the small muscle spasms on his face and hands. Her grandfather and the other master showed up right after she left.

"Well now, I think his tour of duty did more than he speaks of," Hayato spoke up as he stroked his bread.

"I'd have to say so," Akisame said as he saw the small droplets of sweat begin to from.

"Let's try to find out more about him the morning and hope for a good night sleep," Kensei spoke up and they all left.

"_Ranch this is Mustang 3-4 over," Nick spoke up over the radio as the engine roar rattled in the Cougar._

"_Mustang 3-4 this Ranch Lima Charlie," a voice replied back._

"_Ranch we just finished the patrol beginning final leg will be back in the stable in 10 Mike."_

"_Roger Mustang, see you in 10 Mike."_

"_Thank god we're almost back," the driver spoke up as he kept his eyes on the road, "I hate these patrols, and they make me feel like a magnet."_

"_Don't you dear say that shit," a voice in the back spoke up, "I swear Mike if we get hit by anything, even a .22 I'm kicking your ass."_

"_Jeez Kyle," the gunner added, "being an ass much."_

"_Easy Kyle Bobby's right," Nick said, "and for that next patrol you get to drive."_

"_Ha see then that shit is on you," Mike said with a smile as the rest on the team laughed. Right as the laughter died down Nick looked ahead on the road and saw a slight discoloration._

"_SHIT! MIKE STOP!" Nick shouted, but was too late. A massive explosion rocked the cougar._

Nick shot up out of his sleep, with adrenalin being pumped in every muscle. His breath became short and fast. His mind racing like a formula 1 car, as he focused his mind back to Japan and away from Afghanistan. He hated to sleep, that dream was one month into his last tour. He gazed at his watch and saw the familiar time.

"It's 4:00," he said as reached into his bag pulling out black shorts, a white T-shirt, and a pair of running shoes, "might as well go for a fun run."

He walked outside and saw the same boy from yesterday just waking up. As he watched him do some warm-ups, Nick finished some stretching and light warm ups, and left to run around the city. But soon Nick began to free run through the city, and enjoyed the different obstacles. When Nick was 13 he was introduced to Parkour, and loved it. The idea of running around and jumping around like a monkey just seemed like fun. And when he enlisted he found to be a great stress relief as well as work out. For next 4 hours he ran, jumped, climbed, flipped, and all around tumbled his way through the city.

"Awwwww my body hurts already," Kenichi whined as he and Miu walked to school.

"Oh don't complain Kenichi," Miu said light-heartedly, "besides all you had to do was go for a run."

"Yeah, but around the city carrying Akisame," he retorted.

But Miu was in her own world, as she wondered where Nick was. He left in the early morning before Kenichi and was not back when they left. She pondered on the young man. How much had he changed in 10 years? While she could still see the young boy she first met, there was a strong man who had seen the world's dark side. But she felt a connection to him, and she knew why. He was her first crush, and she liked to say that. All those years ago the time they spent together she connected with him, him vice-versa.

As they walked to school they were stopped by the same red haired girl from last night.

"Stop right there Cow," Kisara spoke up with her arms crossed in front of her.

"What do you want?" Miu replied with some anger.

"I just have a question. Who was that man?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Kisara smirked as she snapped her fingers and a dozen men stepped out of hiding around them. Kisara's smirk got bigger as Miu and Kenichi went back to back as the gang got closer.

"I thought I told you to back off," Nick said from behind Kisara.

Kisara and Miu both looked over and each blushed at the sight. Nick stood again towering over Kisara; the t-shirt clung to his body like a second skin. They could see how cut he was from years of training, his right bicep tattoo was that of the Brazilian flag and a date above it, his skin was damp from his morning run, and his faced held an annoyed look.

"Just who are you?" Kisara asked as she took a few steps back.

"I'm a friend," was he said not moving.

"Well 'friend' how would you like to join an elite group?"

"Pass now let them go," he said with authority.

"Or what?" she said in a joking manner. He stepped closer to her closing the distance to the point where mere inches separated them.

"Look at the situation," he said in a dominate whisper, "you think you can step back for a kick at this distance without a repeat of last night."

Kisara was dumbfounded, and somewhat attracted to his dominance stand. She knew that from where she stood he had the upper hand.

'"Let them go boys," she said with anger then she looked at Miu, "this is not over cow."

Right as she started to walk off a deep laugh was heard, they looked behind Nick to see a small gang. Their leader stood about 5'7 had long brown shaggy hair, had a muscular build, and wore a ripped gray gi.

"Well looky here boys," he spoke with the biggest grin, "looks like Kisara is running away with her tail between her leg."

The gang began to laugh harder, and Kisara dropped her head and clenched her fist. She was about to yell back when the man got between her and the man.

"She's being smart, not a smartass bitch," nick said looking straight at him.

"What you say?" he replied now angry.

"I said she's not being a smartass bitch."

The man screamed and charged at Nick. Nick stood still as the man rushed in. The man stopped as he grabbed nicks' shirt. But the reason he stopped was that Nick's heel was buried in the man stomach. Nick then fished the kick sending the man back, but the man had Nicks' shirt in his grasp. When everyone looked back, an audible gasp was heard from Miu. While now they could see how built he was, a tattoo that went across his shoulder blades that read " DO OR DIE", but what made Miu gasp was the different scars that mapped his body. While she had seen different scars from martial arts, these were scars from war.

"I'm sorry Miu," he said as he looked back, "I didn't want you to see," he shifted his attention back to the man, "now don't cry when I spank your ass," he slowly walked towards him.

The man got up slowly on staggered feet and then charged again like a mad man. He threw a powerful straight but was met his punch being blocked as Nick got both hand on the back of his head. Nick threw his right leg back as he pulled the man head down and then snapped his leg forward bringing his knee right to his nose. A loud crunch was heard and then the man just fell down out cold. Nick walked towards Kisara.

"If you agree to leave them alone I will not do that to your men."

"But you would do that to me?"

"Awe hell no," he said with a small smile, "why would I want to ruin such a pretty face."

Kisara blushed as he made the compliment, and Miu huffed in jealousy.

"Ok we'll stop for now, but know this Ragnarok will come back," she said as she started to walk off.

"Nick," he said as she walked.

"What?" she stopped and looked back.

"My name is Nick Bodai," he said going to Miu, "now you two get going to school. Miu we'll talk later, ok?"

"Ok," she said as he started his run back to the dojo, "Nicky-kun."


End file.
